


So Help Me

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to I Swear. Ino repays Sakura's favor in kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt #365, curse.

Tremors traverse the shoulders Sakura's knees have been hooked over, the hands gripping her wrists behind her back; it's with a wobble that Ino rises into a high kneeling position, turns Sakura nearly upside-down. Ino didn't hesitate after being untied even long enough to bind Sakura in turn, and it's clear she's still reeling from orgasm.

Sakura has just enough time to feel smug before Ino's mouth is on her. She gasps, twists, but can find little leverage like this. It isn't long before  _I will end you_  and  _I know where you sleep_  become  _please, please, Ino, please_ -

"Ino!"

**Author's Note:**

> Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
